


Only Human

by Azek



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azek/pseuds/Azek
Summary: "They didn’t expect that making it through Dracula’s Castle was going to be easy, but neither did Trevor expect that he’d be taken down so easily by a trap. Wounded, he has to rely on Alucard and Sypha to recover." -Author summary





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546280) by [Artrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artrix/pseuds/Artrix). 



Here's the link to stream or download [Only Human](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/Only%20Human%20Castlevania%20Podfic.mp3)

To read the authors notes please got to the original work.

Thanks to paraka for hosting!


End file.
